Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Traditionally, wagering game machines have been confined to physical buildings, like casinos (e.g., resort casinos, road-side casinos, etc.). The casinos are located in specific geographic locations that are authorized to present wagering games to casino patrons. However, with the proliferation of interest and use of the Internet, shrewd wagering game manufacturers have recognized that a global public network, such as the Internet, can reach to various locations of the world that have been authorized to present wagering games. Any individual with a personal computing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop, a personal digital assistant, a cell phone, etc.) can connect to the Internet and play wagering games. Some wagering game manufacturers have begun to integrate wagering games with websites, such as social network websites or proprietary websites that cater to wagering game enthusiasts. However, wagering game manufacturers are constantly interested in creating new and interesting ways of integrating wagering games into the websites and increasing customer loyalty and satisfaction.